Fire Emblem 8 & Death Note Parody
by CrossCrucifix
Summary: What will happen if Erika and her brother found a death note? Read on to read out xD


I do not own either Death Note or Fire Emblem 8 :D

Fire Emblem Sacred Stones

Death Note Parody

Fan fiction; Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Renais. There were two heirs, a handsome prince named, Ephraim and a beautiful princess named Eirika.

One faithful morning, they were walking down the peaceful garden of the castle, talking about their dreams.

All of a sudden, a black coloured book caught Eirika's eyes. She alerted her brother about this and they both went forward to look at it.

"Eh, Death Note?" Eirika asked as she took up the book. Just when she was about to turn behind and ask her brother about it, she saw a weird creature with dark wings. "EH?! Who are you? What are you doing here!?" Eirika shouted in fear. "I'm a death god you idiot. I'm here because of the death note you are holding girl." "WHAT!?" Eirika exclaimed. Meanwhile, Ephraim was staring at his younger sister talking to nothing but thin air. Fearing that the book had harmed his sister, he walked towards Eirika and holded onto the book.

________________________________________________________________________________________

DEATH NOTE

How to use it III

The human who touches the DEATH NOTE can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death even if the human is not the owner of the note.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ephraim eyes widen as he stared at the death god. "What? Is there something on my face?" The death god complained as he stared at Ephraim. "Who are you?! What are doing here? Who send you here?" Ephraim asked. "Eirika, please reply your brother. I'm sick of answering two of the same questions." The death god sighed. Eirika then looked at her brother and explained, "Brother, he is actually the death god, the real owner of the death note that I'm holding." "What?!" Ephraim shouted in disbelief. "What is the death note for anyway?" Eirika asked curiously as she flipped through the pages of the book.

"Write someone's name there and you will know." The death god said.

"Oh, ok" Eirika mumbled then start thinking of someone's name. "Ross?" (I'm sorry Ross fans) Ephraim suggested. "Ok, I don't think it will come to any harm anyway." Eirika said then wanted to start writing. "YOU NEED SOMETHING THAT CAN WRITE YOU IDIOT!"

________________________________________________________________________________________

DEATH NOTE

How to use it VII

The instrument to write with can be anything example: Cosmetic, Blood etc. As long as it can write directly onto the note and remain as legibly letters.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Never mind that, thin air is actually very powerful!" Eirika rebarked. The death god then gave Eirika a death glare. "Ok, ok. I get it." Eirika complained. Eirika then took out a small dagger and cutted herself.

"R-o-s-s. Ah! There we have it, Ross." Eirika said with joy as she claps her hand together. "Eh, isn't that Ross?" Ephraim said as he pointed to a black haired guy walking towards them.

"Ok, now look at him. Don't take your eyes off him." The death god commanded.

The two innocent prince and princess stared at the on coming black haired teenager. After 40 seconds, Ross started screaming in agony, "ARGHHH!!! URGGHHH!!!! AIEEEE!!! KYAAAAH!!! GYAHHH!!!!" Ross shouted in agony as he started clutching his chest as if he wanted to pull his heart out.

____________________________________________________________________________

DEATH NOTE

How to use it I

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"PHWOOH!" And Ross's weak body fall on the ground, dead. "What the hell did you do to Ross?!" Both Eirika and Ephraim shouted. "I didn't do anything. You two were the one who decided on his name and wrote it." The death god said. "WHAT?! You mean you can kill people with this book?!" Ephraim exclaimed in shock. "Of cause, you idiot. Read the title of the book." The death god sneered.

"COOL! WE CAN RULE THE WORLD WITH THIS!" Both the prince and princess shouted.

"And they only get it now...." The death god sighed.


End file.
